One-Shot McCree X Mercy, Love Affair
by Draktha
Summary: In this world Overwatch was never destroyed. Mercy had married Morrison and they both have a child, although they're married Angela's heart belongs to her lover Jesse McCree. One night McCree snuck into their house, hopping to see Angela. How'll things go on from there? Me and my friend made this because we like McCree, but we don't like BL so yeah enjoy our very first fanfic.


Sneaking into their house Jesse stands atop Angela as Morrison sleeps next to her, closing her mouth Jesse inserts his left robotic hand down her shirt. As he does that she wakes up and gives him a sultry look. "But wait", he thinks to himself. "Let me just take her downstairs first." Jesse proceeds to walk down the stairs holding Angela by her arms and legs. As he arrives in the living room he gently lays her on the couch and continues from where they last left of, moving his robotic left hand down her shirt. Angela squirms and begins to slowly slide her fingers down to her white silk panties and begins to rub her clit whilst kissing him, tongues intertwined and as he kissed her more lovingly, his tongue began to enter her even more deeply, feeling his tongue caressing her mouth she starts to furiously finger herself, the sounds of her fingers going in and out of her pleasure hole lubricated by her juices only made the passionate kissing even more enjoyable. She thinks to herself of how Morrison would react to this but she couldn't help herself, the only reason he had to marry her was because of how he impregnated her with Hana and that was only because Jesse was on a mission and that she was lonely, Morrison never even touches her nor looks at her, but Jesse has always been there for her, comforting both her mind and body. Jesse grabs her breasts and begins to fondle them, playing with her pink nipples, feeling a pure ecstasy of lust and pleasure she begins to moan quietly as to not wake Morrison or Hana up while Jesse starts to bite and lick those very nipples that he was playing with just a moment ago whilst she continues to finger herself. He couldn't help but take his pants and underwear off exposing his long hard shaft, she looks in shock and awe, even though she has seen it over a million times by now, she just can't seem to process how a shaft can be as good as his, seeing how he's gotten that hard just because of her, she gets even wetter. He runs his massive shaft around her soft erect pink nipple as she fingers herself even harder making the sounds of sloshing juices that's lubricating her fingers and hole even messier. He slowly moves his shaft up her body and in to the direction of her mouth and upon seeing her favorite toy she licks it and then wraps her tongue around it teasing his manhood, Jesse moans and seeing as how wet she's gone down there and how bad he wants to revenge tease her, assumes a 69 position and begins to lick and suckle on her cute pink clit, with the feeling of her lover's tongue playing with her pleasure hole she lustfully moans out loud. Jesse fearing that either Morrison or Hana might wake up, shoves his tongue-intertwined shaft in her mouth fully inserting his 28cm long, 8cm thick shaft down her mouth and throat to stop the moaning. Morrison slightly awoken by the sound gets up and decides to make some coffee, as he went down the stairs Jesse and Angela oblivious to their surroundings due to their enjoyment doesn't notice him, however seeing a shadow in his couch he slightly saw the two in a 69 position but couldn't tell due to him needing his visor to see things due to him being nearsighted. Morrison after drinking a cup and still not noticing the two goes back up to his room and goes to sleep again. Jesse only noticing due to Morrison slamming the door shut, tells Angela that they need to move to a quieter place and tells her that they should go to one of his hideouts, the saloon that he owns to be more precise. Angela hearing that they should stop, stops giving him head and complains, "No, I don't want you to stop, I need you now, I want you, please don't stop." Jesse then says to her ,"Think of Hana and think of how Morrison will react to this." Realizing that Morrison will beat her if she's found out and not wanting Jesse to see her in that state, agrees. As they were leaving she kisses Hana on the forehead and then leaves a note without Jesse noticing that she's put the note and enters his car, as they left Angela ponders over her note which read 'Dear Morrison and my sweet Hana, I'd like to tell you that I'm going on a trip and that I may never come back, love you both – Angela'. As they get nearer to his place she tells him to stop, although shocked and confused he does it, she looks at him and kisses him in the mouth, both their tongues melting into eachother, but before it'll escalate into sex she begrudgingly stops the kiss and meekly tells him ," I've already left a letter saying that I'll never come back home to them, so now before anything else happens between us I want to ask you if you're willing to steal me from them and bring me far away?", With tears dripping from her eyes and a tone of sadness in her voice she continues ," Are you willing to accept this dirty slutty girl who abandoned you? The person she gave her virginity to. Her true love whom she left due to being afraid and ashamed of seeing you just cause of a stupid mistake she made. This stupid dumb bitc," as she begins to start crying without hesitation Jesse tightly hugs her, kisses her and says ,"Angela my angel, I will never be mad at you, I'm willing to give everything up for you, I love you from the very first day I met you and till now and forever more, so my answer for you _Angela Ziegler_ is yes", he stops talking and kisses her again but like never before, this kiss wasn't a kiss of pleasure or half-assed passion, it was a kiss of pure love and they both knew it and as they continue to kiss Angela begins to shed tears of joy, but while the two were sharing a moment Morrison found the note when he notices that his 'wife' was missing and knew what was happening. They ride away on route 66 to his old empty hideout where they find a bed and begin to have passionate sex, totally naked the two looks into each others eyes and kisses again, as they slowly lay on the bed he asks her if she's ready to make love not as friends or playmates but as his lover, she replies by spreading her legs open and pulling him closer, seeing that as a 'yes' he enters her and moans loudly, this isn't like any ordinary sex, this is the best feeling he's ever had and he knows that she's feeling it as well. Every movement they make is twice as good as the last, the two looked at eachother and due to her embarrassment of how her lover is seeing her all she blushes and tightens, feeling her tightening he pumps his shaft back and forth, hitting the top of her soft wet womb, feeling as to how every fiber in his body is to explode he knows that he's going to cum, which is interrupted by a voice from the outside saying ," I've got you in my sights." The both of them quickly stops and froze from fear, Jesse reassured her that he won't find out since he hid his car. The sounds eventually goes away and Jesse and Angela continues their love making. As they were making love, she looks at him in the eyes and asks him again if he loves her and with all of his heart, he says yes, hearing that Angela cums in the best orgasm of her life, Jesse also cums more than he has ever before in synch with his lover, forming a slight bulge in her stomach. Feeling his seeds filling up her womb she kisses him and lays together panting loudly as she rest on his chest, but due to their orgasmic moans Morrison who had been waiting there the whole time has finally confirmed that they're in there and slams the door open finding his 'wife' and best friend together in bed, he sprints and kicks Jesse away. Morrison seeing, Angela naked and her hole still wide and dripping with Jesse's seed gets excited, wanting to humiliate her in front of her lover, he unzips his pants and starts to lick her body whilst trying to force his shaft in her mouth. Seeing as how his lover is being molested and about to be raped by his best friend Jesse tearfully takes his gun out, stands and HIGH NOONS Morrison. Jack Morrison the first person to have accepted him into Overwatch aside from Angela when no one wanted or believed in an ex-criminal, the first person who he had a laugh with after joining The Deadlock Gang, as Morrison's body fell to the floor, Jesse dropped to his knees and crying, Angela seeing the obvious pain he had to suffer because of her went over to Jesse and embrace's him tightly with tears in both their eyes, they share a tender kiss.

-1 year later- Jesse and Angela are now married and have a child of their own named Morrison, while Hana who felt nothing for her disgraced father enjoys her life with her new father and brother. Together the four of them annually visits Morrison's grave to thank him for everything he's done for them and for unintentionally bringing them together, as they leave Jesse takes Angela bye the hips and slowly kisses her. Fin. Made by draktha and jessemccreehere


End file.
